Right here, with you
by AleAC23
Summary: Él un jugador, no le gusta ser formal con ninguna chica, ella una chica que ha pasado 7 años lejos de su familia y capaz de robarle el corazón a cualquiera, pero nunca de entregar el suyo. ¿Será capaz Scorpius Malfoy de conseguir el corazón de Dominique Weasley? ¿Será capaz Dominique de conseguir que Scorpius deje los juegos?


_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es de mi pertenencia, pero toda la trama y la historia me pertenece._

* * *

**Introducción.**

Luego de los años de guerra, la paz predomino el mundo mágico y cada uno de aquellos combatientes se dedicaron a restaurar aquel mundo para las nuevas generaciones que estaban por venir, así como otros decidieron formar sus familias.

Los Weasley, aquella familia que por décadas había sido vista de menos, ahora era una de las familias más importantes en el mundo mágico, tal vez no por su dinero pero si por su valor, por ser de los principales miembros de la resistencia y quienes más habían luchado en la guerra, sin importar las pérdidas que tuvieran, pelearon hasta el final.

Cada uno de los descendientes de esta familia se dedico a formar su familia ya en un mundo en el que no había más guerras, claro exceptuando a Charlie Weasley quien puso primero su pasión por los dragones antes de una familia.

Y es en esta nueva generación donde partimos, todos eran tan diferentes a pesar de haber crecido juntos, cada uno poseía sus temas y problemas, eso sí siempre estaban para apoyarse los unos con los otros cuando un problema surgía.

La mayor era Victoire, quien hacía ya un año estaba felizmente casada con Ted Lupin, o Teddy como todos le llamaban de cariño, luego estaban James, Fred y Molly II, James y Fred eran uno bromistas de primera y aunque ya tenían un año fuera de Hogwarts aún solían divertirse como en sus años de colegio, Fred se dedicaba a atender la tienda de su padre, mientras James estaba en la academia de Aurores al lado de Teddy. Molly II por su parte estaba más centrada en su carrera profesional todo el tiempo, aunque aquello no la hacía tener distancia de sus mejores amigos, ella se dedicaba ahora a ser asistente Junior del Ministro de Magia un puesto muy importante que hacía sentir orgulloso a su padre, Los 3 pertenecieron en sus tiempos a la casa de Gryffindor con orgullo.

Los siguientes en edad eran un cuarteto inseparable desde que eran muy pequeños, Albus, Dominique, Rose y Roxanne, Albus pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin, el pequeño asustadizo que temía a la reacción de su padre si quedaba en aquella casa al final se había decidido por aquella casa, por los misterios que la embargaban y lo que podría hacer en ella, le prometía grandeza y aquella era una cierta ambición que el pelo azabache tenía, Rose a diferencia de sus padres había quedado en Ravenclaw, donde su inteligencia destaba en todo sentido, Roxanne por su parte era una Gryffindor como su hermano y estaba orgullosa de aquel hecho, ahora los tres abandonaban Hogwarts y con muchas dudas sobre su futuro pensaban emprender aquel viaje.

Dominique por su parte había decidido ir a la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, algo que tomo por sorpresa a su familia, pero una decisión que se sentía segura de tomar, mantuvo un contacto con sus primos, sobre todo Albus y Roxanne, quien luego del enojo inclusive había rogado por ser transferida pero no se había podido, Dominique nunca se mostro sorprendida del destino de sus primos dentro de Hogwarts y sabía a la perfección que si a ella le hubiera tocado ser colocada bajo aquel sombrero su destino hubiera sido acompañar a Albus en Slytherin.

Lucy acompañaba a Louis, ambos eran un año menor y apenas acababan de cumplir 17 años, Lucy pertenecía a Hufflepuff, Louis por su parte formo parte de Ravenclaw, a nadie sorprendió aquello, Louis llegaba a ser inclusive más inteligente que Rose en algunos momentos y Lucy era inteligente, pero era más entregada a disfrutar de la vida que a meterse en competencias por quien era el mejor.

Por último lugar tenemos a Lily y Hugo, apenas tenían 15 años cada uno y eran los menores de la familia, ambos pertenecían a Gryffindor como fieles descendientes de la estirpe Weasley, eran los más diferentes por ser los menores, preferían mantenerse al margen de muchas situaciones y solo aparecían cuando se les necesitaba.

Así era esta familia, tan extensa pero unida y con tanta variedad entre sus integrantes.


End file.
